Refresh
by Monsturr
Summary: After being beaten in Mt. Silver he decides to go back home, however he has nowhere to stay and his only choice is to live with the only person he doesn't want to see. Namelessshipping/Originalshipping.
1. Preview

**Okay guys so I've been thinking about making a new story , I have joined this community hoping I could learn more about writing and such, since honestly I don't know anything about writing/developing stories.**

**However let's get to the point, I haven't decided whether or not I should develop this fanfic, so It may take a while to update this. I still have a long way to go and I don't know If I'll be able to write and finish this story.**

**This may be a bit OOC, also I will be using Red (R,B,G) and Green (HGSS) except for some differences which you'll notice eventually.**

**warnings: Slash. Don't like it don't read it.**

**Also the characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

Preview

It all happened way too fast, in a second he lunged at me and my body met the harsh, cold floor. He had pinned my wrists above my head with his hands, his grip powerful and painful because of the force he was using on them. I winced and let out an almost inaudible moan, my head was throbbing due to the sudden impact and my heart was beating so fast it felt as if It was going to pop out of my chest, I was pretty sure he could hear it.

I shifted my gaze and my crimson eyes met fiery jade ones, they were burning with a fire I've never seen before.

"She may not have any problems or complaints about you staying here but that does not mean I don't, In fact, you are not welcome here and if It wasn't because we're currently sharing the same house you'd be long gone." He said in a rather menacing tone.

My eyes suddenly started to get teary and my vision was becoming a blur, not because of anything he'd just say, but because I was so dense and hadn't realized this before when I should have.

_He hates me_


	2. Prologue

_~ Prologue ~_

Small snowflakes fell and the chilly wind nipped at my face and neck as I stared at the beautiful coloured sunset at the peak of the mountain (Oh how I would miss this view.) Today would be my last day living in the merciless, untamed mountain known as Mt. Silver as I no longer have a reason to stay. I had been finally beaten. Fair and square.

You may think that is absolutely impossible, being the strongest trainer of all of Kanto (Not to sound cocky!) But yes I had been beaten, It is no joke.

I hadn't asked him for his name, nor did he. In fact we didn't even share a couple words. He had golden eyes, jet black hair, and a really determined look that told me he was no ordinary trainer. My eyes had lit up in excitement, It was going to be a very interesting battle. We both got a hold of our monster balls, and then the battle began.

We had a 6 on 6 battle, which was kind of intense I'd say. I swear his pokemon wore the same determined look in their eyes, they were in perfect coordination with their trainer, easily overwhelming and beating my monsters. I had recalled my beaten Lapras, lowered the brim of my hat to cover my face, and left for the cave which I was currently residing without saying a word.

My name is Red, now former champion of Kanto. I have been staying on this wild mountain for three years to train and reflex since I was fourteen years old, the same year I had beaten my arrogant, obnoxious former rival Green Ookido at the Pokemon League. He had dropped to his knees and held his head down limply, for a second I thought he was about to cry but then he looked up at me, his jade eyes unusually dull and full of sorrow.

"_What? My reign is over already? It's not fair! Ugh... I hate to admit it, Red, but you are the new champion." He said, hatred polluting his voice._

_Then I grinned, and walked over to him to offer him a hand, but then he suddenly stood up and shoved me away. I had to steady myself, I almost fell on my rear. I tried to meet his gaze, I wish I didn't, because he was wearing an expression I never thought I'd see._

"_Stay away from me." His voice was tight, and his face pained. Green's pride wouldn't let him show any kind of weakness._

_I flinched at the sound. And I started feeling uneasy and afraid, Green wasn't acting like himself, he was usually cheeky and annoying. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, but another voice filled the room._

"_Green!" it was Green's grandfather, professor Oak. "I'm__ disappointed! I came when I heard you beat the __Elite four__! But, when I got here, you had already lost! Green! Do you understand why you lost? You have forgotten to treat your __Pokémon __with trust and love! Without them, you will never become a champ again! Red! You understand that your victory was not just your own doing! The bond you share with your __Pokémon __is marvelous! Red! C__ome with me!"_

_Before I could protest I was being dragged to the "Hall of fame" I looked over my shoulder to glance at Green, he was running towards the door and out of the building. _

_My heart sank._

_I had beaten Green, my once best friend and rival, the cocky teenager that was the best everything, yet it all felt totally wrong._

_After winning the championship I had gone to Pallet town on my trusty Charizard, not wanting to stay at the damned building. I had hoped to see Green and be able to talk to him, but things hadn't gone as I planned. He was nowhere to be seen. I stared blankly at the gently swishing grass, this was all my fault._

_I had gone to Viridian City after overhearing a conversation by accident. It wasn't far from Pallet Town so I had gone on foot, I heard that Green had filled the empty spot as a leader at Viridian City's Gym since Team Rocket had disbanded. So just maybe.. maybe I would be able to talk to him and ask him about what happened back then at the League. The wind softly ruffled my raven-coloured hair as I made my way into the city, the weather was pretty warm with no clouds in the vast pellucid sky. _

_I stopped midway of the road when I caught him outside of the gym talking to a familiar chesnut-haired chick, Leaf. Green had his head lowered, on his hands, while Leaf hugged him, head on his shoulder and whispered what seemed gentle soothing words in his ear._

_They hadn't noticed me so I stood there for a few seconds, I managed to catch some words like "Red", "fault" and "League" I instantly knew what they were discussing about and found myself fidgeting with my hands. I reached for one of my monster balls in my pocket on reflex and threw it in the air, a gleam of red light appeared and Charizard materialized briefly. I settled myself on his back as fast as I could._

_"let's fly anywhere but here." I whispered mournfully._

_Charizard began to flap his enormous wings with a throaty grunt and before we set off to Arceus knows where I caught a glimpse of concerned deep sea eyes and a pair of bemused jade eyes. _

* * *

That was the last time I saw him.

And I hope I never will again, the guilt back then was unbearable, rapidly eating me inside. I remember being imsoniac for weeks, or waking up to horrific nightmares.

I walked back into the cave, not wanting to get too lost in my own thoughts. Tomorrow I was going to wake up early so I needed some sleep. I lay down on the hard stone floor which I was already used to, since I've been sleeping like this for quite a while now. I threw one of the blankets I had packed over my body, reached for one of my monster balls which were next to my backpack and pressed the button in the middle, then pikachu started materializing. "pika." He chirped happily, jumping and curling up on my chest. That's all I needed for me to relax and fall into deep slumber.

I woke up as soon as I heard the bird pokemon chirping. It was time.

I stood up groggily which earned me an annoyed, non-amused 'pikaaa'. I gave him a sad smile and picked up my worn out backpack with my monster balls and supplies inside, then walked outside the cave, Pikachu following suit. It was as snowy as always and somewhat cloudy.

I reached for one of my monster balls in my backpack and pressed the button in the middle. Charizard materialized in front of me and made a grunt of acknowledgment. You got it, we're going to fly down. You can't really fly up to the peak of Mt. Silver, as it can be extremely dangerous, however flying down isn't really a problem. I sat on Charizard's back, wrapping my slender arms around his powerful neck, Pikachu settled himself on my lap so he doesn't fall when we start going downwards. When we were ready I motioned Charizard to use Fly, we were heading for Pallet Town.

How was I going to tell everyone that I've been living in a isolated mountain all this time? Did I even know how to speak human language anymore? '_oh hey i've been living at the peak of a deadly mountain__ for three fucking years_' I sighed deeply and looked down at pikachu. He stared back at me with a tilt of his little head and a confused 'pika?'. I looked forth, I could see the small town ahead, and my stomach was starting to become a sick mess.

Before we landed I was making sure nobody was around, I didn't really want to grab anyone's attention at the moment, and I'm pretty sure you don't see people flying over your town on a huge Charizard everyday.

I took a few seconds to look at the enviroment. The grass, flowers, trees looked vibrant and healthy, the sky had almost no clouds with a few pidgey and pidgeotto flying around. The air was pretty clear and refreshing, it smelt of sweet fragant flowers and pine trees. There were only a few people here and there, It was a bit too early It seems.

I shifted my gaze to where my house would be, but it wasn't there. Another building seemed to have replaced it. _what_ is going on?

I glanced at the professor's lab, and thank Arceus it was still there. It was all the same, just a tad bigger of course. He needed space for all of those pokemon that he receives quite often. Pikachu chirped joyfully on my shoulder, he missed the professor as much as I did of course. so once we were there I stood in front of the white door and knocked it gently. Professor Oak was the only one who knew about Mt. Silver. I felt a bit guilty about not telling my mother though, she should've been atleast the first one to know, I'm _her_ son after all. She'll probably start crying as soon as she sees me for the first time in _three_ years.

A voice coming from the lab pulled me out of my thoughts, however, when the door opened it wasn't the professor that stood there. In fact - it was a very surprised looking Leaf, slightly tanned skin, deep sea eyes, slightly wavy and silky-looking chesnut hair held up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a simple white shirt with a short blue skirt and white sneakers. Only Leaf could make simple clothes look so good. Standing beside her was a small turtle-like creature with indigo-blue scaley skin, beady chocolate brown eyes, fluffy ears and tail. I recognize this creature as a Wartortle.

Leaf literally jumped on me and before I knew it I was being suffocated in a oppressive hug.

"Oh Arceus I've missed you so much!" She squealed. I also noticed that she was an inch taller than me, I could feel my cheeks flushing slightly, It was kind of embarrassing honestly.

"Seriously! you need to do some explaining right now." She scolded. I shrugged and smiled sheepishly at her. It was great to know that her bossy, sister-like personality hasn't changed at all.

"Who is it, Leaf?" A nearby masculine voice asked.

Right then he stood there at the door aswell. I shifted my gaze and oh Arceus I was horrified. Our eyes met and his jaw dropped.

Pale skin, Slightly spiked auburn hair and jade eyes. He was two inches or so taller than me, he wasn't buff but he had a nice lean body. He was the person I wanted to avoid so badly.

_Green_

* * *

**Update: I decided to remove and add things for the sake of the fanfic.**

**Ugh I'm not really sure If I like this, I still have a ton to learn after all. Red, writing in your point of view isn't easy you know :'( I'll write in Green's eventually though. This is only the prologue, I'll oficially start writing the chapters by next year most likely. These will be a lot longer than this.**

**There are also some things that will be explained in the future, just in case. I didn't want to go and spoil everything so yeah.**

**Pokemon does not belong to me, I am just writing this for fun purposes only.**


End file.
